Colegialas
by princesof-evil
Summary: Miku Hatsune una chica normal de secundaria enamorada desde la infancia de Kaito Shion su compañero de clases y con la ayuda de sus amigas la comprensiva Luka, la suicida Rin y la calmada Gumi haran posible que su amor deje de ser platonico
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! nuevamente con una nueva historia espero les guste!**

 **declaracion: vocaloid no me pertenece si no a Yamaha corporation**

* * *

 **COLEGIALAS**

-Mmm... ya es de día…- dice una chica de hermosos cabellos color agua marina y ojos del mismo color, levantándose con pereza de su cama – es el primer día de clases… eso significa que podre ver a Kaito! – ahora se veía que la chica fue directamente al baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Holaa! Yo soy Miku Hatsune tengo 16 años y amo comer puerros *-* mmm si ricos puerros… pero ya hay que ponerse seria. Estoy súper emocionada por mi primer día de clases no piensen que soy un cerebrito de libros, ciencia, y cosas que le gusta a la gente cerebreana jeje "cerebreana" pero eso no significa que tenga bajas calificaciones soy una chica promedio y mantengo eso así.

Estoy emocionada porque veré a Kaito Shion mi amor platónico de toda la vida desde que tengo memoria estuve enamorada de él.

-Miku apúrate que no eres la única en esta casa que tiene que bañarse! – dice un chico muy parecido a Miku golpeando frenéticamente la puerta del baño.

-Ya no te estreses mucho Mikuo no es para tanto – digo muy relajada ignorando las quejas de mi "adorado" hermanito mayor.

\- ¿Qué no es para tanto?! – dice el poniéndose más histérico – ¡Llevas allí media hora! Ni siquiera entiendo porque te arreglas tanto vas a seguir igual de fea – dice soltando una carcajada.

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso ¡pero eso no me sacara de baño! – digo de modo desafiante.

-Mmm bueno ¡tendré que sacarte de allí cuésteme lo que me cueste! ¡Te juro por mi honor Miku Hatsune que te sacare de ese baño! – dice el de forma muy cómica.

-Sí, si como digas hermano – digo relajada sabiendo que de ninguna manera me sacara de ese baño.

 ***Mientras tanto afuera del baño***

Se encontraba un chico de cabellos agua marina revisando las cosas de su hermana menor.

-Mmm… veamos este cuarto está muy acomodado para mi gusto, pero… oooh que tenemos aquí – dice el chico poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa – si no es nada más y nada menos que el diario de la pequeña Miku… muajajaja de está no se salva… ahora veamos que hay aquí – dice ojeando el libro.

\- bla, bla, bla… brillitos, unicornios… ¡oh! Pero que encontré aquí… esto es más jugoso de lo que pensé – sale literalmente como rayo del cuarto hacia la puerta del baño.

 ***Nuevamente volvemos con el baño***

El chico de cabellos agua marina toca la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¡oooh Miku! no sabía que te gustaba mucho ver el cabello de ese tal Kaito y más olerlo cuando se voltea hacia un lado… - Miku abre los ojos de par en par al ver que ha sido descubierta.

-Q-quien dijo eso! ¡Eso es mentira Mikuo! – dice ella sumamente nerviosa

-Claro que es verdad tu misma lo escribiste en tu D-I-A-R-I-O – dice esas últimas palabras deletreándolas.

-MIKUOOO! – grita ella saliendo del baño para atacarlo y matarlo por irrespetar su privacidad, pero se le había olvidado completamente que estaba desnuda y por la rabia se le olvido la toalla.

-M-mi-miku – dice el tartamudeando completamente sonrojado tanto que parecía tomate maduro.

\- ¿Qué?! – dice ella todavía molesta.

\- T-tu… - dice el apuntado hacia su cuerpo a lo que ella se da cuenta de lo que dice su hermano.

\- Kyaaaaa! ¡No me veas! – dice ella sonrojada y cerrando la puerta del baño.

 ***2 minutos después***

La chica de cabellos agua marina sale del baño y va directamente a su cuarto sin mirar a su hermano que se encontraba muy apenado por lo ocurrido.

-Ya a vestirme porque Rin llegara en… ¡4 minutos! ¡Me tarde mucho en el baño tengo que apresurarme! – dice la chica vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

 ***ding dong***

Suena el timbre de la casa de los Hatsune.

-Miku! ¡Tu amiga la amante de las naranjas está aquí! – grita Mikuo desde la puerta.

\- Ya voy! – dice Miku para ponerse sus típicas coletas y sale de su cuarto.

\- Para que sepas está "amante de las naranjas" tiene nombre – dice en reproche una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos color azul eléctrico con un lazo que adornaba su cabello y la hacía lucir muy adorable.

\- Si, ¿si tú te llamabas…? – dice Mikuo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Soy Rin Kaganime! ¿Entiendes? ¡R-I-N Rin! – dice la chica sumamente molesta como era posible que ella allá ido un millón de veces para esa casa y ese animal no recordara su nombre!

\- Muy bien, pero no te enojes – dice el encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que Rin siguiera matando al pobre chico con la mirada Miku llego para salvarle la vida.

-Holaa Rin! – dice Miku muy animada.

-Hola Miku! – dice Rin de igual manera.

-pff bipolar – dice Mikuo por lo bajo para que Rin no lo escuchara.

-Bien, ya vámonos – dice Miku.

-Okey! – dice Rin.

 ***En el colegio***

Las dos chicas llegaron al colegio, entraron a clases y ya en el aula se encontraron con una de sus amigas quienes eran: Luka y Gumi

La primera en saludar fue Luka y después Gumi

-Hola Miku, Rin – dice Luka una chica de cabello color rosa que le llegaba a la cintura ojos color azul cielo y con un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier chica.

-Hola! – contesta las dos a unísono.

\- ¿Dónde está Gumi? – pregunta Rin.

\- oh, pues… – dice Luka dudosa si contestar o no.

\- ¿pues? – dicen Miku y Rin más interesadas en lo que iba a decir.

\- Pues… – no pudo terminar porque de repente se oye una risa muy familiar.

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos color verde y ojos del mismo color que estaba hablando con una de las chicas más populares del instituto que era nada más y nada menos que Meiko Sakine una chica de cabellos cortos de color café y ojos del mismo color y muy desarrollada.

-Eso paso – dice Luka soltando un suspiro.

-No puede ser… Gumi nos dejó para juntarse con la tal Meiko – dice Rin molesta y pensando como matar a esa traicionera.

-Bueno así parece – dice Luka.

-Pero bueno esto no es el fin del mundo si quiere irse que se valla, pues como dice el refrán " _si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo, y si no nunca lo fue_ " – dice Miku de forma poética a lo que las otras dos se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Yo no la amo – dice Rin con una gotita tipo anime en la nuca.

-Yo tampoco – dice Luka de la misma manera.

-Nee, pero es igual – dice Miku relajada.

-Aja, si claro – dicen Luka y Rin de manera sarcástica.

 ***Riinng!***

Suena el timbre de la primera clase que era la de Matemáticas, Rin y Luka se sentaron juntas para idear un plan para vengarse de Gumi mientras Miku estaba atrás de ellas viendo "Disimuladamente" a Kaito.

-…Y ¿Qué te parece Miku? – pregunta Rin.

\- ¿Qué me parece de qué? – dice Miku sin prestarle mucha importancia.

-Sobre el plan en contra de la que nos traiciono – dice Luka con el ceño fruncido.

-Aaah… - dice Miku fingiendo entender de lo que hablaban – me parece un plan genial deberíamos hacerlo – dice ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Enserio?! – dicen Rin y Luka a unísono, Luka estaba sorprendida y Rin emocionada.

\- Señoritas Kaganime y Mergurine hagan silencio – dice el profesor molesto por el grito que pegaron las dos chicas.

\- Lo sentimos Sensei – dicen ambas a unísono.

\- De acuerdo – dice el profesor continuando con la clase.

\- Pero Miku! ¡Se supone que eres la buena! – susurra Luka mirando desaprobatoriamente a Miku.

\- Oye, oye está bien que tenga un lado malo – dice Rin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ammm… chicas… - dice Miku intentado detener la pelea entre Luka y Rin.

\- No! No es nada bueno que tenga un "lado malo" – dice Luka mirando a Rin con el ceño fruncido.

\- Claro que, si es bueno, así crecerá en gracia, belleza y maldad – dice Rin frotando las manos como una villana.

\- No! Se supone que es la más inocente del grupo y no quiero que arruine su imagen para que sea una Rin 2.0 – dice Luka exasperada.

\- Chicas… – dice Miku perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Oh, Rin 2.0 suena bien – dice rin con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Ahs, es difícil hablar contigo es como hablar con… - no pudo terminar porque Miku tomo a las dos por las orejas.

\- Podrían escucharme de una maldita vez! – dice susurrando para que el profesor no escuchara.

\- Muy bien – dicen ambas a unísono.

\- Bien… – suelta un suspiro – no escuche nada de lo que dijeron.

\- Sabía que era muy extraño que aceptaras uno de los planes suicidas de Rin – dice Luka en un tono divertido que a Rin no le pareció tan divertido.

-Oye! – dice Rin sumamente ofendida.

\- jeje disculpen, pero… – dice sonrojándose un poco.

\- Estabas viendo a Kaito – dicen las dos a unísono.

\- Si… – dice ella apenada.

\- jeje oye jamás vi a alguien tan embobada con un chico por suerte a mí nunca me pasara – dice Rin orgullosa.

\- Sí, claro tu día llegara muy pronto – dice Luka.

\- Aja si, como digas – dice Rin para prestar atención por primera vez en toda la clase en lo que decía el profesor, mientras Luka leía un libro, y Miku seguía viendo "disimuladamente" a Kaito.

\- Bueno chicos como sabrán es un nuevo semestre y un nuevo integrante a nuestra clase está aquí, espero que lo reciban bien – dice el profesor a lo que la curiosidad de Rin se despertó.

Y luego entra un chico alto, de cabello color rubio largo atado a una coleta y ojos color azul eléctrico.

-Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Len Kagene – dice el chico haciendo que todas las chicas soltaran un suspiro enamorado.

Rin se queda embobada al ver tal creación divina que ha caído en sus brazos, Luka nota que se quedó embobada con el nuevo y no espero ni un mili segundo para fastidiarla…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **y que tal? es un poco loca pero esa es la idea jeje n.n**

 **dejen sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primeramente antes de presentar este capitulo gracias a** Fatimasand **por su reviws**

 **y sin nada mas presentemos el siguiente cap! n.n**

* * *

 **COLEGIALAS**

Chapter 2: Un malentendido.

 ***En el aula de clases***

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosas al parecer amargándole la vida a su amiga rubia.

-Ya basta Luka! Que no me gusta el nuevo – dice la rubia escondiendo su sonrojo.

-Aja claro y los cerdos vuelan – dice Luka en un tono sarcástico – te gusta – canturrea Luka a lo que la rubia le reprocha.

-Que no – dice Rin.

-Que si– dice Luka.

-Que no –

-Que si –

-¡Que no! –

-¡Que sí!—

-¡NO! –

-¡SI!—

Mientras Rin y Luka se peleaban por una estupidez Miku pensaba en cómo se verían los hijos de ella y Kaito. No se percató de que el chico nuevo se sentó a su lado siendo que en donde estaba ella era el único puesto libre.

-"¡que carajos! ¡Acaso ese tonto rubio no ve que estoy tratando de mirar a mi Kaito!" – dice ella en su mente.

-¡Que sí! Ya admite que… – Luka no pudo terminar se percató de que el rubio estaba atrás de ellas cosa que Rin aun no notaba.

\- ¡Que no voy a admitir que me!… – tampoco pudo terminar porque Luka le tapó la boca antes de que dijera alguna estupidez.

-Hola Len como estas yo soy Luka Mergurine – dice la peli-rosa mirando a Rin para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Hola mucho gusto Luka – dice el chico con una sonrisa.

-etto… yo… yo soy… – dice Rin tratando de articular una palabra cosa que no consiguió.

Por suerte estaba su amiga Luka para salvarle la vida antes de que se desmayara o algo parecido.

-Ella es Rin Kaganime – dice Luka sonriendo a lo que él se sonroja un poco pero ella no lo noto.

-Oh, y la que tienes al lado es Miku Hatsune – dice Luka viendo a Miku que aún seguía viendo embobada a Kaito.

-Oh, pues es un gusto conocerte Rin… – dice sonriendo – y una pregunta Luka-san

-Si claro, dime – dice ella sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Por qué Miku esta así? – dice el chico viendo a Miku un poco distraída.

-Ah, eso es normal en ella – dice Luka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Mmmm y porque ve justamente a ese chico de allá – dice apuntando hacia donde estaba Kaito.

-Ah, pues porque está loquita por el – dice lo último susurrando para que Miku no escuchara.

-Oooh! Ya entiendo, ya entiendo – dice el rubio siguiéndole el juego a la peli-rosa.

Mientras Rin aún no despertaba de su trance pudo escuchar toda la interacción de ellos dos y pudo ver como el chico se sonrojaba cuando Luka le sonreía.

 ***Riingg!***

Suena el timbre del primer descanso alivio para los chicos que en verdad odiaban Matemáticas.

Estaban las tres chicas sentadas en el lugar donde se reunían siempre a charlar.

-¡Pero chicas! Mi plan puede funcionar – dice una chica rubia llorando cómicamente a lo que sus dos amigas solo soltaron un bufido.

-Te dijimos que esperar a que Gumi salga del colegio y buscar un camión para atropellarla es un plan suicida – dice Luka exasperada con la insistencia de la rubia con su plan suicida.

-Luka tiene razón Rin no podemos ir porai y atropellar a cualquier persona que nos caiga mal – dice razonablemente Miku.

-A mí me parece una gran idea – dice Rin encogiéndose de hombros – ¡además esa… – no pudo terminar porque escucho una voy muy familiar.

-¡Hola chicas! – Dice Gumi acercándose a sus "amigas" que por los momentos no lo eran – ¿Cómo han estado?

-Algo traicionadas – dice Rin mirando amenazadoramente a Gumi a lo que ella solo la mira confundida.

-¿Cómo que traicionadas? – dice Gumi confundida.

-No te hagas la que no sabe – dice esta vez Luka – sabemos que nos remplazaste por Meiko Sakine.

-¿Qué?… - dice sumamente confundida.

-Ni siquiera nos saludaste cuando llegamos fuiste directamente con… ella – dice Miku lo más fría que pudo.

-Oigan chicas están malinterpretando la situación – dice Gumi con su típico tono calmado – Yo estaba hablando con Meiko ¡porque ella es mi cuñada!

-¿Qué?! – dicen las tres chicas a unísono

-Sip, así como oyen es mi cuñada al parecer se hiso novia de Gumiya – dice ella con un tono decepcionado.

-¡Pobrecita! – dice Miku abrazándola.

-Mis más sentidos pésames – dice Luka haciendo la misma acción que Miku.

-Me das mucha lastima amiga – dice Rin haciendo lo mismo que las otras dos.

-En verdad que no me ayudan – dice Gumi soltando un suspiro.

-jeje lo sentimos – dice las tres a unísono.

-Está bien chicas menos mal que les dije esto antes de que Rin hiciera uno de sus absurdos planes suicidas – dice ella soltando una carcajada.

-¡Oye! – Dice Rin sumamente ofendida por lo dicho y toma su teléfono al parecer llamando a alguien - ¿Halo?... Rei… si… sobre el camión cancélalo ya resolví el problema… okey… nos vemos en tu cumple… muy bien… adiós cuídate – cuelga la llamada.

-Así que planeaba atropellarme con un camión – dice Gumi a lo que Miku y Luka asienten – Típico.

-¿Qué? Solo quería venganza no es nada malo – dice Rin a lo que las otras les aparece una gotita en la nuca tipo anime.

-Y cambiando el tema… - dice Gumi mirando algo molesta a Rin -¿Cómo vas con Kaito? Miku.

-Pues… digamos que bien – dice ella recordando las veces que ha tratado de acercarse a Kaito sin salir huyendo cosa imposible ya no tenía ningún recuerdo con las características que buscaba.

-¡Bueno hoy es tu día de suerte! – dice Gumi a lo que Miku la mira confundida.

-¿A que te refieres con mi día de suerte? – dice Miku confundida.

-Bueno… – dice ella con una sonrisita – es que por casualidad mi hermano lo conoce y el un día fue para mi casa y le dije que si quería tener una cita con una amiga y él dijo que estaba bien – dicho esto último Miku abrió los ojos como platos y Rin y Luka soltaron un chillido de emoción.

-T-tu m-me co-conseguiste u-una cita con Kaito – dice Miku tartamudeando no pudiendo creer lo que decía Gumi.

-SIII! ¡De nada! – dice Gumi sumamente orgullosa del buen trabajo que había hecho.

En ese momento Miku se desmaya creyendo que todo es un sueño.

 ***En la enfermería***

Miku se despierta algo aturdida pero reconoce inmediatamente el lugar era la enfermería del colegio.

-Solo fue un sueño – dice ella para sí misma.

-Oh, ya despertaste – dice una chica de cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la cintura y ojos de color azul – será mejor que te vayas a tu casa estuviste desmayada mucho tiempo perdiste la mitad de las clases.

-Muy bien gracias Lily – Dice Miku para luego salir de la enfermería para dirigirse hacia su casa.

En los pasillos Miku estaba distraída con su celular ya que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Mikuo y se percató de que había chocado con alguien.

-Oh, disculpa es que no te vi, podrías… - dice percatándose de que había chocado con Kaito traga saliva.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa – dice el peli-azul con una sonrisa a lo que ella se sonroja.

-etto… no enserio esto fue mi culpa iba muy distraída y no pude verte – dice ella tratando de mantener la calma.

-Está bien pero sigue siendo mi culpa eeh – dice él de manera cómica a lo que ella suelta una pequeña risa – y para recompensarte que tal si te acompaño a tu casa.

-E-está bien – dice ella un poco sonrojada.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya vamos! – dice el chico muy animadamente.

 ***En la casa de los Hatsune***

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Kaito – dice ella dulcemente.

-De nada – dice el sonriendo – oh, y por cierto no te olvides de nuestra cita mañana – dice guiñándole el ojo – iremos después de clases – dice lo último para luego irse y dejar a una Miku entre emocionada y confundida…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **y que les parecio? ojala les halla gustado hasta el proximo cap!**

 **deje reviews n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien he aquí el tercer capitulo espero les guste! n.n**

* * *

 **COLEGIALAS**

Chapter 3: ¡Una cita!

 ***En la entrada de la casa de los Hatsune***

Se encontraba una chica de cabello color agua marina que se veía sumamente emocionada pues como no estarlo ¡tenía una cita con Kaito Shion!

\- ¿Miku? ¿Qué haces en la entrada parada como imbécil? – dice su hermano Mikuo desde la puerta.

-Nada que te importe – dice Miku ignorando a su hermano.

-Oh, ¿enserio? – dice el arqueando una ceja.

-Si – dice ella entrando y yendo directamente a su habitación.

-Bueno como no es nada que me importe saber que tendrás una cita con ese tal Kaito – dice el, haciendo que Miku abriera los ojos como platos.

-Acaso no puedes respetar mis conversaciones privadas! – le reprocha Miku.

\- ¿Privadas? Ni tan privadas que se diga, fue en la entrada – dice el no tomándole importancia.

-Pero igual! Tienes que respetar mi privacidad – dice ella sumamente molesta.

-Si claro, como digas – dice el encogiéndose de hombros – pero eso fue como "Oye nena me das lastima y como soy tan generoso tendremos una cita después del colegio" – dice el imitando la voz de Kaito – y tú fuiste como "Oh, muchas gracias por querer una cita conmigo para que veas mi agradecimiento me quedare parada aquí toda la noche" – dice imitando la voz de Miku y soltando una carcajada que de parte de Miku recibió una almohada.

-Eso no sucedió así! – grita para luego abalanzarse sobre su hermano y golpearlo que al parecer a este solo le causaba risa.

-Golpeas como niña! – dice el riéndose.

-Es que soy niña animal! – dice ella aun golpeándolo.

-Siempre pensé que eras un chico como eres más plana que la misma carretera – dice el para después recibir más golpes de parte de su hermana.

-Idiota! – dice ella para seguir golpeándolo y así duraron toda la noche peleando en la cena hubo una pelea de comida que al final tuvieron que limpiar y después hicieron una competencia de quien limpia más rápido, y para irse a dormir hicieron una competencia de quien se lava los dientes más rápido y así toda la noche peleando y haciendo competencias sumamente estúpidas.

 ***A la mañana siguiente***

Miku se levantó con muchos ánimos iba a ir directamente al baño cuando Mikuo corrió hacia el baño como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-Muajajaja es mi turno de vengarme – dice el para después encerrarse en el baño.

-Mikuo! – grita ella golpeando la puerta.

-No confió en ti sé que te tardaras milenios en el baño! – dice él desde adentro del baño.

-Esto no se quedará así Mikuo Hatsune! – dice ella para luego esperar afuera del baño como niña buena.

 ***40 minutos después***

-Mikuo sal de una buena vez de ese baño! – grita Miku desesperada solo le quedaban 10 minutos antes de que llegara Rin.

-Okey, okey creo que ya fue mucho castigo para ti – dice el saliendo del baño – todo tuyo.

Miku entra al baño y se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa ¡Mikuo le había gastado todo el Shampoo! Oh esa no se la perdonaría, pensara como matarlo luego tenía que bañarse rápido.

Al salir del baño fue a su cuarto a vestirse y peinarse súper rápido para después bajar a desayunar. Llego a la cocina y se preparó unos panes con mantequilla y café comió lo más rápido que pudo cuando escucho el timbre.

 ***ding dong***

Suena el timbre

-Qué raro… faltan… 3 minutos para que llegue Rin – dice Miku, pero no le da importancia y fue a abrir la puerta – seguramente hoy decidió venir temprano – dice ella a lo que su hermano la empuja y la tira al suelo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta – Oye! ¿Qué te pasa idiota?!

Pero su hermano no le prestó atención y abrió la puerta y pudo ver a un chico alto de cabello color carmesí y ojos del mismo color y con un cigarrillo en la mano.

\- ¿Qué tal Mikuo? – dice el chico sonriendo.

-Jeje todo bien Akaito – dice Mikuo de la misma manera.

-Mikuo!… - dice Miku desde atrás de los dos jóvenes.

-Y por cierto como te fue con la chica que te dije – dice el peli-rojo de forma picara.

-Ah, me fue muy bien – dice el de manera pervertida a lo que el otro entiende su mensaje y Miku lamentablemente también.

-Te dije que era muy buena – dice el peli-rojo.

-Sí, tenías razón – a lo que los dos chicos se ponen a reír dejando a una Miku sonrojada con la conversación

Rin llega a la casa de Miku y ve que el animal de su hermano está hablando con otro chico muy atractivo.

-Mmmm… Miku ya debe de estar lista – dice ella para luego ir a donde estaba el hermano de Miku – Oye tu – dice secamente a lo que captura la atención de ambos chicos – ¿Miku ya está lista?

-Si – dice Mikuo encogiéndose de hombros – Miku levántate del suelo tu amiga vino a buscarte

Dicho esto, Miku se levanta, pero antes de irse le da una patada en la rodilla a Mikuo.

\- ¡AY! Y eso ¿Por qué fue?! – dice Mikuo sobándose la rodilla.

\- 1. Por entrar al baño y tardar 40 minutos

2\. Por empujarme cuando trataba de abrir la puerta

Y 3. Por hablar cosas indebidas con tu amiguito en frente de mi – dice ella para después irse con Rin al colegio.

-Valla se nota que tu hermana te ama muuucho – dice el peli-rojo soltando una carcajada.

-Bueno, en fin, pasa de una vez – dice para luego entrar a la casa con Akaito.

 ***En el colegio***

Ya llegando al colegio las dos chicas caminaban por el pasillo hablando animadamente

\- ¿Enserio?! – dice Rin para después soltar un chillido de emoción.

-Sip, estoy emocionada y nerviosa – dice Miku sonriendo.

-Jeje espera a lo sepa Luka se va a poner súper feliz – dice Rin animada.

-Sí, y por cierto… ¿Qué paso con ese chico?... como se llamaba… creo que era… Lento – dice Miku tratando de recordar el nombre del chico nuevo.

-Len – dice Rin

-SI! Ese, ese pude escuchar que a ti te gusta – dice Miku con cara picara.

-que… no… no me gusta – dice Rin sonrojada.

-Si disimula que la cara te ayuda – dice Miku en un tono sarcástico.

 ***Ya en el aula de clases***

Estaban las cuatro amigas hablando muy animadamente cuando de repente aparece Meiko.

-Hola Gumi! – dice Meiko sonriendo muy falsamente – y hola chicas – dice restándole importancia a las otras tres, cosa que enfureció a Rin.

-Hola Meiko – dice Gumi un poco incomoda por la situación ya que conocía a Rin y si Meiko no se iba las cosas iban a terminar muy mal no quería que su hermano quedara viudo… bueno en realidad si quería a quien iba a engañar.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo – dice la castaña.

-Claro dime – dice la peli-verde.

-En privado – dice Meiko.

-Muy bien – dice Gumi levantándose de su asiento y yendo con Meiko.

Rin toma su teléfono y comienza a llamar

-Hola… Rei… olvida lo que dije antes… voy a necesitar ese camión… ¿Cómo que lo prestaste?... okey… adiós… saludos a Rui – dice colgando la llamada.

-Creí que no atropellarías a Gumi – dice Miku.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Quién dijo que era para Gumi? – dice Rin ofendida – el camión es para Meiko.

-Aaah está bien es más razonable – dice Miku sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pero si tu dijiste que no podemos ir por allí atropellando a quien nos caigan mal – dice Luka mirando a Miku desaprobatoriamente.

-Esta vez es una excepción – dice Miku.

-Mi bebe ya está creciendo para convertirse en una Rin 2.0 – dice Rin frotando las manos maliciosamente.

-Si como digas Rin – dice Luka para seguir leyendo su libro.

 ***RIING! ***

El timbre de la primera clase era Historia.

Mientras el profesor explicaba miles de cosas de las batallas y otras cosas aburridas de gente que no importa, Miku veía a Kaito que hablaba animadamente con el chico nuevo el cual no recordaba su nombre.

\- "¡Pero que kawaii se ve cuando sonríe!" – dice ella mentalmente y en una de esas Kaito se cuenta de que ella lo ve y le guiña el ojo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mientras en su mente hacia una evacuación – "¡Meidei, Meidei! ¡Hemos sido descubiertas! ¡Repito! ¡Hemos sido descubiertas!

Y así paso todas las clases, no podía ver a Kaito, sin que este se diera cuenta y le lanzara una sonrisa.

Ya saliendo del colegio se suponía que Rin la acompañaría, pero ella tuvo que irse al parecer Rei le había conseguido el camión y se fue literalmente corriendo como flash. Y ve que en la entrada del colegio se encontraba Kaito esperándola.

Suspira y camina hacia el – H-hola – dice ella tímidamente.

-Hola Miku! – dice el chico con una sonrisa – ya vámonos que tenemos toda una tarde de diversión y helados *-*

-Jeje muy bien – dic ella divertida era increíble su amor por los helados.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante Maid muy reconocido, entran y una chica peli-roja los atiende.

-Hola amos bienvenidos – dice la chica sonriéndole a Kaito – mi nombre es Miki y déjenme llevarlos a su mesa.

Al llevarlos a la mesa los dos se sientan y Kaito pide un helado de vainilla y Miku pidió un helado de Puerros, pero ese sabor al parecer no estaba y de mala gana pidió uno de chocolate. Mientras Kaito devoraba su helado muy adorablemente las chicas que estaban allí se le quedaban viendo y soltando suspiros de enamoradas.

\- ¿No comerás tu helado? – pregunta inocentemente Kaito.

-Etto… si – dice ella nerviosa a lo que él sonríe.

-Bueno después de comer helados ¿te parece si vamos a un salón de juegos? – dice el con una sonrisa a lo que ella asiente – ¡Genial!

Al terminar sus helados fueron a un salón de juegos en el centro comercial y jugaron Recident evil 6.

\- ¡Hay! ¡Dispara Miku! – decía Kaito mordiéndose las uñas de forma desesperada.

Miku dispara y vence al jefe final y gana el juego y Kaito emocionado abraza a Miku.

\- ¡SI! ¡Lo lograste! – dice el contento que al darse cuenta de que abrazaba a Miku se sonrojo – Etto… disculpa jeje – dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No pasa nada – dice ella sonriendo a lo que recibe una llamada de Mikuo – espera un momento es mi hermano.

\- Esta bien – dice el sonriendo.

-Hola Mikuo ¿Qué sucede? – dice Miku

- **MIKU!** – grita Mikuo haciendo que la pobre Miku casi se quede sorda.

-Mikuo no grites! – dice ella sobándose los oídos.

- **¡¿En dónde caramba estas?!** – dice Mikuo histérico - **¡¿Y porque carajos no has llegado a casa?! ¡¿Tienes idea de que hora es?!**

\- Si es hora de aventura! – dice ella divertida lo que a su hermano no le dio gracia.

- **Jeje no… ¡SON LAS 9:56 PM!** – dice poniéndose más histérico.

-No exageres Mikuo son las… 9:56 pm… - dice viendo su reloj, tanto tiempo paso tratando de ganar el juego que no se dio cuenta de la hora.

- **Estaba llamándote y no contestabas estas en muchos problemas jovencita** – dice Mikuo sumamente enojado.

-Si Mikuo ya voy a la casa – dice ella apenada.

 **-Más te vale o te hiere a buscar yo mismo… y créeme no será bonito** – al decir esto última cuelga la llamada y a Miku le da un escalofrió.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **espero les haya gustado este cap**

 **dejen reviews hasta el próximo cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**holiis aqui el 4to cap! espero sea de su agrado n.n**

* * *

 **COLEGIALAS**

Chapter 4: Una noche de locura.

 ***En la sala de juegos***

Estaban Miku y Kaito disfrutando de su cita hasta que Miku recibió una llamada de su hermanito adorado del alma.

-Miku ¿estás bien? – Pregunta Kaito preocupado porque desde que recibió esa llamada de su hermano se puso pálida – estás pálida.

" **Más te vale o te iré a buscar yo mismo… y créeme no será bonito"** Miku procesaba esas palabras conocía muy bien a Mikuo y sabía que si no iba en ese mismo instante para su casa él haría una locura.

-Tenemos que irnos – dice Miku sin despertar de su trance.

-Muy bien, pero podrías explicarme que sucede – dice Kaito al no entender nada.

-Te explico en el camino – dice ella antes de salir de ese lugar.

 ***9:58 PM afuera del centro comercial***

Estaban los dos jóvenes caminando apresurados y mientras caminaban Miku le explicaba a Kaito la situación.

-Oh, ya comprendo todo – dice él con una sonrisa.

-Sí, mi hermano se comporta a veces como un loco psicópata – dice ella al recordar aquella vez que ella se escapó de casa Mikuo fue a buscarla.

-Así que te escapaste de tu casa para ir a un Club – dice no pudiendo creer lo que decía Miku.

-Sí, lo que paso fue lo siguiente – dice ella recordando lo que sucedió.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Era un día normal y Miku tenía 15 años estaba en el colegio cuando…_

 _-Oye Miku! – Grita Rin emocionada por alguna razón – adivina que._

 _-Que – dice Miku extrañada._

 _-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi primo Rei – dice Rin con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Y entonces? – dice Miku sin entender aun._

 _-Bueno, su cumpleaños va a ser en un Club de la ciudad y quiero que vengas conmigo – dice ella con ojos de cachorro._

 _-Rin, no puedo sabes que Mikuo no me dejara porque no le preguntas a Luka o a Gumi – dice Miku._

 _-Ya les pregunte pero Luka dijo "No quiero Rei me cae mal" – dice imitando la voz de Luka._

 _-¿Y Gumi? – pregunta la agua marina._

 _-Ella dijo "No quiero ir" así nada más – dice ella decepcionada – tú eres la única que me queda porfiis porfiis no me abandones – dice con ojos de cachorrito._

 _-No lo sé – dice ella dudando._

 _-¡Porfiiis! – dice insistiendo más._

 _-No sé si… – gran error de Miku vio los ojos de cachorrito – Está bien – dice ella de mala gana._

 _-Gracias! – dice ella muy emocionada._

 _-No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – dice Miku por lo bajo._

-Espera un momento – dice Kaito interrumpiendo el recuerdo – ¿Por qué a Luka no le cae bien Rei?

-Ah, pues nunca me dijo – dice Miku sin darle importancia – bueno, ahora siguiendo con la historia.

 _ **Seguimos con el Flash Back**_

 _Ya a la noche eran las 10:00 pm Miku se había alistado con vestido negro descotado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas del mismo color, con sus típicas coletas y un maquillaje suave._

 _Escucho que le tocaban la ventana de su cuarto._

 _-Miku! – susurra Rin que vestía una camisa color blanco junto con una chaqueta de color marrón y unos jeans ajustados de color negro junto con unos botines marrones._

 _-¡Ya voy! – le susurra Miku._

 _Sale de su cuarto lentamente revisando el perímetro asegurándose de que Mikuo no estuviera en la cocina haciendo sus típicos "bocadillos nocturnos" una vez de asegurarse de su hermano no estaba sale asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido._

 _Sale por la puerta principal sin ser descubierta… o eso es lo que ella creía._

 _-Bien, vámonos – dice Rin entrando en un carro seguida por Miku._

 _Mientras tanto en la ventana de la habitación de Mikuo._

 _-Valla, valla así que Miku decidió escaparse – dice Mikuo con el ceño fruncido – de esta no se salva_

 _Saca su celular para llamar a alguien._

 _-Hola Akaito necesito que me prestes tu auto – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa._

-Sabes Miku comienzo a pensar que tu hermano tienes problemas mentales – dice Kaito volviendo a interrumpir la historia.

-Sí. Sí, pero podrías dejarme contar la historia sin interrumpir – dice Miku con una venita en la frente.

-Muy bien, me callo – dice el encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **Volvemos nuevamente con el Flash Back**_

 _Estaban Rin y Miku bailando en el Club privado de Rei divirtiéndose mucho hasta que…_

 _-Hola preciosa – dice un chico de cabellos color café ojos del mismo color – ¿quieres bailar? – pregunta refiriéndose a Miku._

 _-Etto… – observa a Rin y esta le levanta los pulgares en referencia de que dijera que si – si claro._

 _Miku se estaba divirtiendo mucho bailando con aquel chico se empezaron a conocer él le dijo que se llamaba Meito Sakine y así ella también le dijo su nombre._

 _ ***35 minutos después de llegar al Club***_

 _Afuera del Club estaban Mikuo y Akaito al parecer esperando._

 _-Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dice Akaito ya impaciente y soñoliento._

 _-Esperando el momento indicado – dice Mikuo como si fuera lo más normal de mundo._

 _-Ya sé que esperamos el momento indicado – dice el peli-rojo con una gotita en la nuca tipo anime._

 _-Entonces si sabes ¿Por qué preguntas? – dice Mikuo sin darle importancia a las quejas de su amigo._

 _-Porque estamos aquí… si podemos entrar y divertirnos un rato – dice el peli-rojo esperanzado de que su amigo reaccionara ante tal tentación._

 _-Te dije que no – dice Mikuo serio – tenemos que esperar el momento indicado para entrar y sorprender a Miku esa niña cree que puede engañarme, pero no es más inteligente que el gran Mikuo Hatsune – dice él alardeando a lo que a Akaito le aparece una gotita tipo anime en la nuca._

 _-Sí, pero ya llevamos más de media hora esperando el "momento indicado" – dice lo último haciendo comillas con las manos._

 _-Ya no seas impaciente no es como si fuera… - no pudo terminar porque vio a Miku salir acompañada con otro hombre mayor - ¡ese imbécil! – dice furioso Mikuo a lo que Akaito mira hacia donde veía Mikuo y solo pudo decir: "ooh, esto no va a terminar bien"_

 _Y tenía razón Mikuo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba Miku con el desconocido, sigilosamente se acerca y escucha su conversación junto con Akaito._

 _Se escuchaba como la pobre chica vomitaba entre uno de los basureros y el hombre le dacia unas palabras de "consuelo"_

 _-Te dije que beber Tequila no era buena idea – dice Meito negando con la cabeza._

 _Miku no respondió solo siguió vomitando._

 _Mikuo también negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido ¡como su hermana pequeña se atrevió a beber Tequila! Ya no aguantando la furia sale de su escondite que era uno de los botes de basura y no solo salió por la furia también porque ya no aguantaba aquel olor._

 _-Miku Hatsune! – dice furioso el chico a lo que Miku al reconocer esa voz para inmediatamente de vomitar y voltea para ver lo que más temía ser descubierta por su hermano._

 _-M-Mikuo – dice ella sumamente nerviosa._

 _-Miku ¿Quién es él? – pregunta el castaño viendo el parecido que tenía ese chico con Miku._

 _-Ah, pues… él es… - trataba de explicar la chica a lo que es interrumpida por su hermano._

 _-Yo soy su hermano y tú? ¿Quién carajos eres? – dice Mikuo secamente a lo que el castaño frunce el ceño._

 _-Yo soy su novio – dice el castaño con una sonrisa torcida… gran error…_

 _Mikuo en un ataque de ira le da un puñetazo en la cara a lo que deja al castaño un poco aturdido y cuando se recupera no piensa dos veces en devolverle el favor y así comienza una pelea damas y señores Mikuo vs Meito ¿Quién ganara? Mikuo le da varios golpes en el estómago a Meito a lo que Meito no se queda atrás le da varios golpes en el rostro y sin darse cuenta Meito tira al suelo a Mikuo a lo que este trata de zafarse y Meito empieza a ahorcarlo Mikuo toma la defensiva y le da una patada en su zona ¡ooh eso debió doler! Tal vez quede sin descendientes Meito se retuerce de dolor Mikuo no deja pasar el momento y lo tira a uno de los basureros y el ganador de esta pelea sin sentido no es nada más y nada menos que ¡Mikuo Hatsune! ¡wuuw! ¡el público enloquece!_

 _\- ¡Eso estuvo súper cool! – dice Akaito con unas palomitas que las saco de quien sabe dónde – una pelea en vivo y en directo debí traer mi celular para grabar y subirlo a internet – dice decepcionado._

 _-Je, eres un idiota – dice Mikuo negando con la cabeza a lo que ve a Miku – tienes muchos problemas – dice el seriamente a lo que ella traga saliva._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

-ooh, entonces eso es lo que puede pasar si no regresas a tu casa – dice Kaito impresionado con la historia.

-Sip, exactamente – dice ella relajada.

\- ¿Y porque estas tan relajada? – pregunta el curioso – por lo que sé deberías estar nerviosa por tu hermano.

-Nee, no pasa nada él no sabe en donde estamos – dice ella con el mismo tono que antes.

-Ah, okey, okey – dice el ya relajándose un poco después de lo que Miku le conto le empezó a dar un pokis de miedo su hermano.

 ***10:14 PM en un auto a toda velocidad***

Mikuo estaba conduciendo por toda la ciudad buscando a su hermana acompañado de su mejor amigo que casi le da un paro cardiaco.

\- ¡Mikuo conduce más lento! – dice el peli-rojo sumamente asustado a lo que su amigo no le prestó atención.

-Te dije que no hasta que encuentre a Miku y le saque los dientes a tu hermano – dice el chico mirando el camino.

-A mí no me importa lo que le pase a Kaito puedes hacer lo que quieras con el pero no puedes matarlo porque si no Kaiko me matara a mí – dice el al recordar la última vez que se enfrentó a Kaiko.

-Eres una nena, de seguro ella no golpea tan fuerte – dice el conductor despreocupado.

-No me refiero porque ella me golpee si no porque convencerá a los otros 6 imbéciles que me torturen – dice el con el ceño fruncido.

-Mala suerte amigo – dice aun tratando de encontrar a Miku – Ya fuimos a los lugares que le gustan a Miku el karaoke, el lugar que no recuerdo como se llamaba pero sé que allí ella consigue puerros, el restaurante Maid, el centro comercial ¡buscamos en todas las tiendas de ropas pero no estaba en ninguna!

-Pero no digamos que no valió la pena conocimos a unas chicas muy guapas excepto por la plana peli-rosa esa tal Teto – dice Akaito recordando la búsqueda – pero no crees que debimos también buscar en los lugares que le gustan a Kaito – al decir esto Mikuo frena el carro secamente y fulmina a Akaito con la mira.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios no dijiste antes?! – dice Mikuo furioso.

-Tu no preguntaste – dice Akaito defendiéndose a lo que Mikuo se golpea la cabeza con el volante.

\- ¿Qué lugares le gusta a tu hermano? – pregunta resignado Mikuo.

-Ah, pues la heladería, la sala de juegos que queda en el centro comercial, pero más que todo la heladería – dice Akaito contando con los dedos los lugares.

-Ya pasamos por la heladería así que… ¡deben estar en la sala de juegos! – dice Mikuo acelerando.

\- ¡No otra vez! – dice el pobre peli-rojo sosteniéndose con las uñas del asiento.

 ***Después de varios minutos de conducción***

-El centro comercial está cerrado – dice Akaito – seguro ya llego a casa.

-No lo sé… busquemos un poco más – dice conduciendo más lento.

 ***A unos metros cerca de allí***

Estaban los dos jóvenes caminando y charlando animadamente hasta que Miku se da cuenta del carro que viene es el mismo del amigo de Mikuo significaba que la estaba buscando así que agarro a Kaito y se escondieron en uno de los callejones…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **biieeen nos leemos en un siguiente segmento jeje okey no pero en un próximo capitulo si**

 **espero sus reviews BESOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**holiiis! aqui el 5to cap! espero les guste**

 **BESOS!**

* * *

 **COLEGIALAS**

Chapter 5: Un escape victorioso

 ***En un callejón***

Estaban los dos jóvenes escondidos sabiendo que si eran descubiertos esa va a ser la noche que jamás olvidaran.

-Miku ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – pregunta el peli-azul confundido.

\- ¡SHHH! – silencia Miku a Kaito mientras veía pasar el auto del amigo de su hermano lentamente por allí.

\- ¿ese no es el auto de mi hermano? – dice el peli-azul confundido.

-No es… espera… ¿Tú hermano? – pregunta Miku – por casualidad no es alto, peli-rojo con ojos del mismo color y siempre carga un cigarrillo – el peli-azul asiente.

-Si! Ese mismo – dice el sonriendo - ¿Cómo sabes?

-Él es amigo de mi hermano, siempre está en mi casa – dice ella viendo que el carro pasaba más lento que una tortuga.

-Oh, ya veo porque nunca está en casa – dice el entendiendo todo.

-Sí, esos dos se la pasan siempre juntos buscando chicas – dice ella desesperada porque el auto no aun pasaba – ¡maldita sea pasa de una buena vez! – susurra ella para no llamar la atención.

Hasta que por fin el auto paso y salió a toda velocidad fuera de allí y les dio la oportunidad a los dos jóvenes para salir de allí.

 ***5 minutos antes en el auto***

Estaba Mikuo conduciendo cerca de un callejón.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que viste a Miku? – le pregunta el peli-rojo.

-Si estoy seguro – dice revisando el callejón – debió esconderse… Esa escurridiza.

-No creo que la hayas visto solo estas delirando por el enojo – dice el peli-rojo hablándole como si fuera un loco en acción.

\- ¡No me hables como si fuera un histérico! – dice Mikuo – ooh… ya entendí, tienes razón segura debe estar en casa – dice tratando de calmarse – vamos por esa niña – dice para luego acelerar el auto y conducir como si no existiera un mañana.

 ***Nuevamente en el callejón***

Miku y Kaito salen del callejón revisando de que el auto se halla alejado por completo.

-Bien, ahora ¿cómo llegaremos antes que ellos dos a casa? – se pregunta Miku tratando de idear un plan.

-Mmmm… ¡Ya se! – dice Kaito ya que se le había ocurrido una idea sacando su celular para llamar a Kaiko.

 ***En la casa de los Shion***

Estaba una chica de cabellos cortos color azul marino, estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la casa hasta que escucho su teléfono sonar era Kaito.

 **-Hola Kaiko!** – dice el chico al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Kaito? ¿Qué sucede? – dice la chica soñolienta.

 **\- ¿Cómo está la hermana que más quiero en este mundo?** – dice el chico notoriamente nervioso.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dice ella sospechando que su hermano necesitaba ayuda.

- **Bien, me descubriste** – dice el resignado – **necesito que llames a Akaito y le inventes una excusa cualquiera solo dile que es algo mega importante que si no viene que todos nosotros le aplicaremos "la ley Shion"** – al decir esto la chica sonríe maliciosamente.

-Muy bien, pero me debes una explicación después de esto – dice ella a lo que él contesta

- **¡Bien, bien, pero hazlo ya!** – dice el exasperado.

-Je, está bien – dice para después colgar la llamada y marcar el número de Akaito.

 ***En el auto que iba a toda velocidad***

Suena el teléfono de Akaito era una llamada entrante de Kaiko.

-Hola Kaiko ¿Qué pasa? – dice el peli-rojo tratando de sonar relajado.

- **Akaito! ¿Creíste que no te descubriría?** – dice la chica fingiendo indignación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dice el chico confundido.

- **¡No te hagas el que no sabe!** – dice la chica que por cierto era buena actriz el peli-rojo le estaba creyendo todo su teatrito.

-Oye, de verdad no te entiendo – dice el chico resignándose no entendía nada de lo que le reclamaba su hermana.

- **Ven a casa ahora mismo y te explicare la situación** – dice ella un poco menos exagerada.

-Oye, no puedo estoy ocupado voy dentro de un rato – dice el chico relajado.

- **Vas a venir a la de ya! O si no te aplicare la "ley Shion"** – dice lo último y el chico traga en seco.

\- ¡Bien, bien iré ya! Pero por favor todo menos eso – dice suplicante a lo que la chica sonríe complacida.

- **Perfecto te esperare aquí** – dice lo último para después colgar la llamada y dejar al pobre peli-rojo traumado.

-Mikuo tenemos que ir a mi casa – dice el peli-rojo asustado.

\- ¿Qué? pero si ya estamos cerca de la mía – dice Mikuo seriamente.

-No, es enserio tengo que ir a casa al parecer Kaiko me descubrió… no tengo idea que fue lo que me descubrió, pero sonaba muy enojada – dice Akaito asustado – y me va a aplicar la "ley Shion" si no voy inmediatamente – dice el llorando cómicamente – ¡Por favor!

-Está bien pero que sea rápido – dice para después conducir a la casa de Akaito.

 ***Mientras tanto afuera del callejón***

-Bien gracias Kaiko te debo una, adiós – dice el chico para después colgar la llamada – tenemos tiempo para ir a tu casa antes de que llegue tu hermano.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡me salvaste el pellejo! – dice Miku para después darle un beso en la mejilla ocasionando que el chico se sonrojara – no hay que perder tiempo ¡Vámonos! – dice para después arrastrar a Kaito por todo el camino a casa.

 ***Nuevamente volvemos al auto a toda velocidad***

Estaba un Mikuo sumamente estresado por toda esta situación primero Miku sale y no llega y ahora Akaito tiene un problema con eso de la "ley Shion" o algo parecido.

-Y dime, ¿Qué es eso de la "ley Shion" – pregunto curioso Mikuo

-Pues, es cuando todos los 8 hermanos Shion se ponen en contra de uno – dice Akaito poniéndose en una posición de explicación.

-Aja, pero, ¿Por qué? – dice al no entender nada de lo que decía Akaito.

-Bueno si, por ejemplo, si yo dejo que le saques los dientes a Kaito obviamente Kaiko se va a enojar mucho eso es "conspirar" contra un Shion y como eso es una falta y convencerá a los otro 6 (ya que Kaito va a estar en el hospital) de que me metan en la "habitación de tortura" (que es el sótano) y me ¡torturaran toda la noche! Recuerdo la última vez que estuve allí… ¡fue horrible, fue horrible! – dice el peli-rojo dramáticamente.

-Hay ya, no exageres – dice Mikuo mientras le aparecía una gotita tipo anime en la nuca – ¿Y eso se te aplica solo a ti?

-De hecho, no… je, una vez Kaito estaba cocinando y dejo un gran desastre y Kaiko como penitencia le quito los helados por una semana – dice el peli-rojo recordando divertido aquella vez – lo hubieses visto parecía un loco sin sus helados… hasta casi intento suicidarse y dijo "si no tengo a mis preciosos helados… no hay razón para vivir" – imita la voz de Kaito para después soltar una carcajada.

 ***En la casa Shion***

Akaito junto con Mikuo llegaron a la casa Shion, Akaito estaba asustado por la situación no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que su hermana le reclamaba.

-Hola Kaiko – dice el peli-rojo tratando de sonar relajado – ¿Qué hice?

-Hola querido hermanito – dice la chica "dulcemente" a lo que a los dos chicos les dio más miedo – y hola desconocido.

-Soy Mikuo – dice Mikuo ya desesperado tenía que encontrar a miku y reclamarle por no llegar a casa.

-Sí, como sea – dice la chica no dándole mucha importancia.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunta el peli-rojo.

\- Y bien ¿Qué? – dice la chica haciéndose la desentendida.

\- ¡¿Por qué carajos estamos aquí mujer?! – grita Mikuo explotando no estaba de ánimos para soportar este tipo de tonterías.

\- ¡Oye, no tienes el derecho a gritarme! – grita la chica para hacerle tiempo a su hermano Kaito hasta diera la "señal"

\- ¡Claro que sí, tu eres la que nos trajo aquí para nada! – dice Mikuo exasperado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dice la chica fingiendo indignación.

\- Ammm… chicos creo que deberíamos tomar esto con calma y… – el peli-rojo no pudo terminar por el grito de ambos jóvenes.

\- ¡TU CALLATE! – dicen Mikuo y Kaiko a unisono haciendo que 4 de 6 hermanos Shion se despertaran y vieran el espectáculo de afuera.

 ***Adentro de la casa de los Shion***

Estaban los 6 hermanos durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones hasta que unos gritos despertaron a 4 de ellos y decidieron ir a ver porque tanto alboroto los que se asomaron fueron Kikaito, Taito, Mokaito y Zeito.

\- Pero ¿qué?… ¿esa no es Kaiko? – pregunta Kikaito, él es un chico de cabellos color rubio sueve y tenía puesto un pijama de del mismo color que su cabello con unos pequeños pianos dibujados en él.

\- Sí, al parecer peleando con su novio – dice Mokaito con una taza de café en la mano, Mokaito es un chico de cabello color café y ojos del mismo color tenia puesto una camiseta y unos shorts de color café.

\- Wow, pensaba que Kaiko se iba a quedar solterona de por vida – dice Taito en un tono sarcástico, Taito es un chico de cabello color morado dado con pequeños toques de azul y tenía puesto una camisa y unos shorts de color morado.

\- Jeje, sí solterona y con 60 gatos – dice divertido Zeito, él es un chico de cabellos color negro y ojos color rojizo tenia puesto un pijama de color rojizo con unos YO-YO dibujados.

\- La verdad me sorprende que tenga novio – dice Taito no creyendo lo que decía Mokaito.

\- Sí, pero si ese chico se enamoró de esa dragona qué más podemos hacer – dice Mokaito bebiendo un sorbo de café.

\- Preparar un funeral porque esa pelea se ve muy fea – dice Kikaito observando la pelea que tenía su hermana con su "novio"

\- Pobre muchacho, la gente tiene razón el amor es ciego – dice Zeito negando con la cabeza.

\- Si, pero no creen que deberíamos ayudarlo – pregunta Mokaito.

Después de decir eso hubo silencio pensaron mucho la situación hermana + novio + pelea + incluyéndolos a ellos = 5 funerales.

\- Nee – dicen los cuatro chicos a unisono.

\- Mejor dejemos que ellos resuelvan sus problemas solos – dice Kikaito.

\- Sí, mejor lo dejamos solo – dice Zeito.

\- No es como si hubiera un asesinato – dice Taito.

 ***Mientras tanto nuevamente afuera de la residencia Shion***

Estaban Mikuo y Kaiko discutiendo y Akaito no sabía cómo detener esa pelea sin sentido.

\- ¡imbécil! – grita Kaiko

\- ¡Idiota! – grita Mikuo.

\- ¡Zopenco!

\- ¡Enana!

\- ¡Jirafa!

\- ¡Dragona!

\- ¡Retrasado!

\- ¡Bestia!

\- ¡Animal!

\- ¡Tonta!

\- ¡Burro!

\- ¡Puerca!

Y miles y miles de insultos más se desataban en esta batalla verbal hasta que Akaito se cansó de escuchar la ridícula pelea.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – grita Akaito enojado – llevo escuchando su ridícula pelea más de media hora.

\- ¡Más de media hora! – dice Mikuo viendo la hora – ya es súper tarde… gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo enana.

\- ¡No me digas enana! – dice Kaiko enojada.

\- ¡Te digo enana por!… - no pudo terminar Akaito interrumpió el momento.

\- ¡YA! No comiencen de nuevo – dice Akaito con una venita en la frente.

\- ¡TU NO TE METAS! – dicen a unisono Kaiko y Mikuo mirándose con mucho odio.

\- No otra vez – dice Akaito rindiéndose no podía con esos dos era como tratar de hablar con dos rocas enormes y tercas esta sería una noche larga…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Biieeeen ya estoy emocionada con este fic jeje me gusta mucho la comedia**

 **nos leemos espero sus reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno no tengo que decir espero les guste BESOS!**

* * *

 **COLEGIALAS**

Chapter 6: El secuestro.

 ***Volvemos con Miku y Kaito***

Estaban los dos jóvenes corriendo como locos por toda la ciudad ya eran las 10:32 pm, y no había taxis a esa hora… o eso creían por allí pasa un taxi lo cual Kaito noto.

-¡Taxi! – dice Kaito parándose en todo el medio de la calle a lo que el vehículo se detiene – vámonos Miku.

-Etto… no creo que sea buena idea ir en este taxi – dice Miku le parecía muy extraño que un taxi pasara por allí a esas horas.

-No te preocupes no pasara nada malo – dice el chico relajado.

-Está bien… si tú lo dices – dice la chica nerviosa.

Se montan en el auto y pasan cerca del vecindario por donde vive Miku.

-Bien pare aquí señor – dice Kaito amablemente el hombre no presto atención siguió conduciendo – Mmmm… señor dije que se parara aquí – vuelve a mencionar Kaito el hombre no le presta atención – ¡Esta sordo o que! – grita el chico ya cansado.

-No… escucho perfectamente – dice el conductor con una voz tenebrosa que hiso que a Miku y a Kaito le diera un escalofrió.

En eso los dos sabían que esa noche definitivamente no regresarían a casa pues el auto se dirigía afuera de la ciudad a un bosque alejado de allí. Ya pasado 2 horas ya estaban afuera de la ciudad y el auto se detuvo en una especie de bodega enorme Miku se había quedado dormida y Kaito se quedó despierto por el miedo esto era muy parecido a los programas que veía sobre gente desaparecida que nunca vuelve a casa, son asesinados, enterrados, amordazados y miles de cosas terribles.

-¡Miku despierta! – le susurra Kaito mientras la movía pero fue inútil la chica seguía durmiendo profundamente.

-Oye romeo! – Le dice el aterrador conductor con un arma en la mano – agarra a tu mocosa y sal del auto.

Kaito sin más toma a Miku y la saca del auto para caminar después dirigirse a la bodega ya dentro el hombre toma bruscamente a Kaito y lo amarra en una silla y a Miku le hace lo mismo.

 ***2 horas antes en la casa Shion***

Kaiko y Mikuo seguían discutiendo y Akaito seguía sin saber cómo detener esa pelea era obvio que esos dos no pararían de pelear.

-¡Ya me largo! – dice Mikuo cansado de discutir con la chica.

-¡Vete, total no me importa! – dice Kaiko igual de cansada.

-¡BIEN! – dicen ambos a unísono.

Y Mikuo se sube al auto muy frustrado a lo que Kaiko recuerda a Kaito pero no le importó de seguro ya estaba bien.

 ***Adentro de la casa Shion***

Los cuatro chicos que observaban la pelea se quedaron impresionados con tantos insultos y al final ellos no terminaron matándose.

-¡Wow!... esperaba algo visualmente más emocionante – dice decepcionado Zeito.

-Pensaba que habría un asesinato – dice Taito igual de decepcionado.

-Al parecer terminaron, enserio hace 1 hora que me entero de que la dragona tiene novio y ahora me entero de que terminaron que decepción – dice Mokaito

Bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Pero qué más podemos hacer… ¿hacer que vuelvan de nuevo? – dice Kikaito sarcástico a lo que los otros tres quedaron pensativos.

-Es una buena idea Kikaito – dice Zeito animado por la idea.

-Así tal vez olvide lo de la "ley Shion" – dice Taito pensativo

\- ¡Eso es! ¡debemos hacer que vuelvan! – habla esta vez Mokaito animado – síganme los buenos – dice el chico haciendo que los otros dos lo siguieran.

-Chicos eso fue sarcasmo – dice irritado Kikaito por la estupidez de sus hermanos, pero ya era tarde los tres chicos salieron de la casa.

 ***Volvemos nuevamente afuera***

Los tres chicos salen corriendo de la casa y antes del que el carro arranque ellos se ponen en el medio del camino.

-¡Espera! – gritan los tres chicos a unísono.

-¡¿Ahora qué?! – dice histérico Mikuo.

-¡No puedes dejar a nuestra hermana! – dice Zeito

-¡Tal vez se comporte como una dragona! pero tú la amas ¿cierto? – dice Mokaito.

-¡Estas súper ciego pero te enamorase de ella y no puedes dejarla! – habla esta vez Taito.

-¿De qué están hablando? – dice Mikuo confundido.

-¡De que no puedes dejar de ser el novio de nuestra hermana! – dicen los tres chicos a unísono.

-¡¿WTF?! – dice Mikuo esos tres idiotas pensaban que era novio de esa dragona – ¡Están locos o que!

-¡Mokaito, Zeito, Taito! – Grita Kaiko histérica – ¡Los voy a matar!

-Oh… así que no eres el novio de Kaiko – dice Mokaito a lo que Mikuo niega con la cabeza – bueno chicos… ¡CORRAN! – grita Mokaito a lo que los otros dos comienzan a correr.

-¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes! – grita Kaiko persiguiéndolos.

-Tu familia es muy rara Akaito – dice Mikuo mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Ahora sabes con lo que tengo que lidiar todos los días – dice Akaito viendo divertido la persecución.

-Sí, ahora vamos a buscar a Miku – dice Mikuo para después encender el auto y conducir fuera de allí.

 ***Mientras tanto en la bodega donde estaban Miku y Kaito***

Estaban los dos jóvenes amarrados Kaito intentaba soltarse y Miku… bueno al parecer se hundió en un sueño profundo.

-Maldición… - dice Kaito tratando de desamarrar las cuerdas cosa que no logro mientras el hombre llamaba a alguien.

Miku no despertaba y el estrés de Kaito crecía primero tenían que huir del hermano de Miku, después un criminal los secuestras, y ahora Miku se duerme y no despierta ¡genial! Porque a cualquier persona le gustaría estar en su situación.

-Bien, en unos instantes vendrán por ustedes dos y se los llevaran lejos de aquí – dice el conductor del taxi con su típica voz tenebrosa.

-¿A dónde? – pregunta Kaito asustado.

-Lejos de este lugar – dice el "taxista" Kaito solo queda en shock.

El hombre sale del lugar porque iba a esperar a el desconocido que los llevaría lejos de allí en ese momento recuerda su celular y lo toma como puede y comienza a llamar a Akaito.

- **Hola Kaito** – dice la voz de Akaito cuando - **¡Dime donde carajos esta mi hermana porque te juro que cuando te encuentre te castro!** – dice una voz desconocida para el - ¡ **Contesta joder!**

-Oye, no tengo mucho tiempo solo voy a decirte que ella está bien… por ahora está dormida y no despierta, los dos fuimos secuestrados – al decir eso a Mikuo casi le da un infarto.

- **¿Qué?!** – Grita Mikuo histérico – ¡ **¿Cómo que secuestrados?!**

-¡Cálmate hombre, casi me dejas sordo! – Dice Kaito recuperándose que solo escuchaba un zumbido – necesito que vengan a buscarnos estamos en una bodega afuera de la ciudad a 2 horas de viaje… no creo que lleguen a tiempo resulta que nuestro secuestrador nos matara en otra parte.

- **Por ahora lo que me importa es salvar a mi hermana y después tú y yo resolveremos este problema** – dice Mikuo ya un poco calmado.

-Bien… – dice Kaito para luego ver que el "taxista" volvía de nuevo y cuelga la llamada lo más rápido que pudo.

Y al parecer el secuestrador no estaba solo, venía con nada más y nadie menos quien Mergurine Luka la mejor amiga de Miku al ver esto Kaito no pensó dos veces y decidió pedirle ayuda.

-Tú eres la amiga de Miku ¿no? – La chica peli-rosa asiente – bien podrías ayudarnos por favor – al decir esto Luka empieza a reír lo que asusto a Kaito.

-Tú y ella no irán a ninguna parte querido – dice ella con una sonrisa maniática.

-¿Q-qué? – dice el chico nervioso.

-Que no irán a ninguna parte – dice ella todavía con esa sonrisa – Luki, ya puedes irte.

Al momento el hombre se quita lo que al parecer era un disfraz y deja ver a un chico muy parecido a Luka solo que versión hombre.

-Bien, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo más? – dice Luki relajado.

-Está bien así… gracias – dice dándole una linda sonrisa a Luki.

-Bien… estaré afuera te daré… 20 minutos antes de irnos – dice para después salir del lugar y dejar solo a Kaito con Luka.

De repente como si de un milagro se tratase Miku se despierta de su sueño confundida y pudo divisar a Kaito y a… ¡¿Luka?! ¿Qué hace ella ahí? ¿Por qué estaba amordazada en una silla? ¿Por qué le picaba tanto la nariz? ¿Y porque nadie le ayudaba a rascársela? Miles de preguntas más pasaron por su mente hasta que Luka hablo…

-Oh, querida Miku te despertaste – dice ella con una sonrisa muy falsa

-¿Luka? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué Kaito está aquí? Y si estás aquí ¿Por qué no nos ayudas? Y… – no pudo terminar porque Luka la interrumpió.

-Ya basta de preguntas estúpidas… – dice la peli-rosa exasperada y haciendo una pausa – Y están aquí por una simple razón…

\- ¡Es mi cumpleaños y me vas a hacer una fiesta sorpresa! – dice Miku con brillos en los ojos.

-Espera ¿Es tú cumpleaños? – dice Kaito confundido.

-No lo sé – dice Miku relajada.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a saber? Se supone que es tu cumpleaños – dice Kaito ilusionado porque tal vez en esa "fiesta de cumpleaños" podría comer helado.

-Sí, pero… – no pudo terminar Luka los interrumpió.

\- ¡No es una fiesta sorpresa! – dice Luka con una venita en la frente.

\- ¿Entonces? – dicen Miku y Kaito a unísono.

-Están aquí porque uno vivirá y el otro lastimosamente morirá – dice Luka a lo que los dos jóvenes abren los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dicen Miku y Kaito a unísono.

\- ¡Luka! ¡Tú no puedes matarme soy tu mejor amiga! – dice Miku tratando de mantenerse con vida – Y a Kaito tampoco lo puedes matar

-Gracias Miku – dice Kaito con una sonrisa

-De nada – dice Miku devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno… ya que no puedo matar a uno… - dice Luka soltando un suspiro y los otros dos suspiraron aliviados – sencillamente… los matare a los dos – dice mientras mostraba una sonrisa psicópata, Miku y Kaito abrieron los ojos como platos no moriría uno si no los dos, y al parecer tenía un cuchillo y a quien iba a atacar primero era a Miku.

\- ¡Kaito si voy a morir quiero decirte que…! – dice Miku haciendo una pausa –¡Te amo! ¡Siempre te amé, pero nunca te lo dije! – dice la chica llorando cómicamente.

-Miku yo… - no pudo terminar por un chillido de Luka lo que desconcertó a los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Qué bien Miku! ¡Al fin te confesaste! – dice Luka dando saltitos a lo que a Miku y Kaito le apareció un enorme signo de interrogación arriba de sus cabezas.

-Luka… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dice Miku confundida.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que todo esto es parte de mi plan – dice Luka con una sonrisa a lo que los otros dos se le quedaron viendo raro – verán, sabía que Miku estaba muy enamorada de ti Kaito así que idee un plan para que ella se confesara muy sencillo no creen.

\- ¡Estás loca Mujer! – dice Kaito – ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

-Pero no lo hice eso es lo que cuenta – dice Luka relajada.

-Entonces… ¿no nos vas a matar? – pregunta esperanzada Miku.

-Por supuesto que no, crees que sería capaz de hacer eso – dice Luka fingiendo indignación.

-Por unos instantes si lo creí – dice Miku nerviosa.

-Bueno, creo que fue ya mucha tortura para ustedes te llevare a casa – dice Luka para desatarlos y salir de allí…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **nos leemos en un siguiente cap! n.n**

 **espero sus reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiiis volví para los que habían pensado que había abandonado la historia subiré dos capitulos seguidos Besos!**

* * *

 **COLEGIALAS**

Chapter 7: Una cita casi perfecta

 ***En el auto del hermano de Luka***

Miku estaba sumamente enojada con Luka como se atrevía a fingir un secuestro, fingir ser una loca psicópata y hacer que le confiese ¡absolutamente todo a Kaito!

En el camino a la casa de Miku, la chica veía feo a Luka que solo sonreía plácidamente y se suponía que la de los planes suicidas era Rin, pero no hay que culparla, juntarse mucho con Rin causa que te vuelvas un loco psicótico… tal vez no tanto así.

Miku llega a su casa se despidió de Luka y de Kaito (se despidió de Kaito, porque Luka la obligo, porque después de confesársele le daba vergüenza hablarle, ¿pero a quien no?) y entro a su casa agradeciendo que Mikuo no había llegado.

Mientras en el auto Kaito procesaba todo lo que paso en esa cita definitivamente la cita más rara de su vida. Primero tenía que escapar de lo que parecía ser el hermano sobreprotector, psicópata de Miku, Segundo la amiga de Miku los secuestra para que se le confiese y… ¡casi lo olvidaba! Le había dicho a su hermano y a el hermano de Miku que estaban secuestrados, tenía que avisarle inmediatamente que era una falsa alarma

Kaito estaba a punto de llamar a Akaito cuando se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba muerto "¡Rayos!" piensa el chico tenía que esperar a llegar a su casa y pedirle el celular a alguno de sus hermanos.

 ***Al llegar a la casa Shion***

Kaito se propuso a entrar a la casa lo más rápido que pudo y despertar a uno de sus hermanos… cuando entro observo que no era necesario 4 de sus hermanos estaban despiertos y estaban… ¿escondiéndose?... bueno solamente 3… Taito se encerró en el baño, Mokaito detrás de una lámpara de la sala y Zeito… bueno estaba siendo perseguido por Kaiko, por alguna razón… así que decidió pedirle prestado el celular a Kikaito que estaba relajado en el sofá.

-Kikaito – llama Kaito a lo que chico voltea a verlo – ¡necesito que prestes tu celular es un caso de vida o muerte!

-Muy bien – dice Kikaito viéndolo extrañado por la desesperación de Kaito y le entrega su teléfono.

-Gracias – dice Kaito marcando el número de Akaito.

- **Hola Kikaito ¿Qué quieres?** – se escucha la voz de Akaito fastidiada (a Akaito no le agrada Kikaito)

-No soy Kikaito – dice el peli-azul

\- **¿Kaito? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Kikaito?** – dice Akaito extrañado no se suponía que estaba secuestrado al momento Mikuo le arrebata el celular – **Kaito ¿Dónde están? Se suponía que estaban secuestrados.**

-De eso quería hablarles – dice Kaito tomando aire – la que nos secuestro fue una amiga de Miku y ella solo nos secuestró por una tontería – dice Kaito nervioso.

- **¿Qué tipo de tontería?** – Mikuo al preguntar esto Kaito se sonroja al máximo al recordar la confesión de Miku.

-Etto… Miku… ¡no le devolvió su lápiz! Eso – dice el chico nervioso.

\- **¿Los secuestro por un lápiz?** – dice incrédulo Mikuo.

-Sí, y todo lo que te digo es verdad, no es como si estuviera mintiendo… ¡no estoy mintiendo! Te lo aseguro – dice Kaito aún nervioso.

- **Okeey** – dice Mikuo enarcando una ceja y colgando la llamada.

-Uff – suspira aliviado Kaito y se da cuenta que Kikaito se le quedo viendo raro y luego pone una cara picara

-Así que… estabas hablando con tu novia – dice Kikaito pícaramente - ¿Y de que hablaban? Que te veías como tomate maduro eh… acaso van a reservar un motel y… - no pudo terminar porque Kaito lo interrumpió.

-No era mi novia! – dice Kaito molesto – y toma tu celular – dice para después ir a su cuarto y encerrarse allí toda la noche sin salir ni siquiera por un helado, aunque escucho muchas cosas como: Zeito pidiéndole piedad a Kaiko, a Mokaito corriendo y al parecer rezando el rosario y haciendo una especie de exorcismo ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo sabia y por ultimo escucho como se rompía la puerta del baño y escucho muchos gritos de súplica… pero no le prestó atención a eso, seguro estaban bien…

 ***Mientras en el auto a toda velocidad***

\- Toma tu celular – dice Mikuo lanzándole el celular a Akaito

\- Y qué paso? – dice el peli-rojo confundido

\- Que tengo que alejar a Miku de sus amiguitas psicóticas – dice Mikuo soltando un suspiro – Puedes creer una de ellas los secuestro ¡por un lápiz! Y te aseguro que fue la come naranjas… a la cual no recuerdo su nombre.

\- Creo que no dormir te revolvió los pensamientos – dice Akaito arqueando una ceja.

\- Nee, estoy bien, soy muy bueno manejando el estrés – dice Mikuo que al parecer tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho – ahora tengo que regresar a casa y torturar a Miku.

 ***Después de una hora de conducción (ya eran la 1:07 am) ***

Mientras Akaito tomaba su _"sueño embellecedor"_ Mikuo logro llegar su casa y sin más que decir levanta bruscamente al peli-rojo.

\- ¡oye, levántate idiota! – dice Mikuo dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza

\- ¡Auch! – se queja el peli-rojo por el golpe

\- Ya llegamos feo durmiente – dice Mikuo en broma lo que a Akaito no le pareció muy gracioso.

Mikuo entra a la casa siendo lo más ruidoso posible…

 ***En la habitación de Miku***

Estaba Miku durmiendo plácidamente hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de la sala… al parecer habían entrado a la fuerza… la chica se levanta de la cama entre furiosa y asustada…

-Genial! – dice sarcásticamente la chica – ¡Acaso me odias, Dios! Primero tengo que huir de Mikuo, ¡segundo soy secuestrada por Luka que finge ser una loca psicópata nada más para que me le confesara a Kaito y tercero ahora unos ladrones entran en mi casa! – dice para salir de su cuarto e ir a la habitación de Mikuo y toma uno de sus bates de béisbol (que coleccionaba), para después bajar las escaleras e ir a la sala a enfrentar al ladrón.

Mientras en la sala estaba un Akaito rendido en el sofá y Mikuo metido en el refrigerador comiéndose los puerros de Miku.

-Muajajaja – dice Mikuo comiéndose los puerros – así se tortura a una hermana… ¡soy un gran hermano mayor!

Miku baja las escaleras lentamente y observa la luz de la cocina encendida, se acerca lentamente y ve que el ladrón se está comiendo la comida del refrigerador cuando observa mejor ve algo espantoso… ¡se estaba comiendo sus preciados puerros! Eso no lo iba a permitir. Se acerca lentamente y…

*pim, pow, pam* (N/A: No soy muy buena con los sonidos jeje XD)

De tres golpes damas y caballeros logra Miku dejar inconsciente a su hermano y de todo ese ruido Akaito se levanta del sofá para reclamarle a Mikuo que lo dejara dormir, cuando vio aquella escena.

\- Mikuo?! – dice sorprendida la chica viendo que su hermano estaba en el piso inconsciente y con espirales en los ojos – ahora si estoy en problemas

\- Mikuo, ya deja de hacer tanto ruido, no me dejas dormir! – se queja Akaito mientras se frotaba los ojos y observo a Miku con el bate en la mano y a Mikuo en el piso se le quito el sueño enseguida – ¡Oh por Dios! – dice el chico poniendo cara de espanto.

\- N-no es lo que parece – dice Miku nerviosa

\- ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? – dice el chico exasperado – ¡mataste a mi mejor amigo! ¡Que era tu hermano! – dice Akaito llorando cómicamente

\- Oye, no lo mate – dice Miku tratando de calmar al chico.

\- Ahora que voy a hacer – dice Akaito aun llorando

\- Ammm… conseguirte otro mejor amigo? – dice Miku en sugerencia

\- Pero… se suponía que le presentaría a una chica y ¡ahora esa chica no me conseguirá más cigarrillos gratis! – dice volviendo a llorar cómicamente.

\- Pff hombres quien los entiende? – dice la chica mientras le aparecía una gotita tipo anime en la nuca

En ese momento, como si de un milagro o de una pesadilla se tratase Mikuo se empieza a abrir los ojos y a maldecir por lo bajo.

\- ¡Aiaiay! Me duele mucho la cabeza… – dice Mikuo sentándose en el piso – ¿Quién me golpeo? – pregunta el chico aturdido en ese instante Miku lanza el bate hacia atrás provocando que este cayera en el fregadero.

-Yo no fui – dice la chica defendiéndose antes de ser juzgada

\- Yo menos – dice Akaito de igual manera.

\- ¿Entonces quien fue? – dice Mikuo arqueando una ceja

\- Ammmm… - dicen a unisono Miku y Akaito mientras se veían las caras.

\- ¿Saben que? No me importa – dice el chico para después levantarse para ir a su habitación, pero antes – Miku mañana temprano resolveremos este problema – dice el chico amenazadoramente.

\- Si, como digas hermano – dice la chica nerviosa esperando a que su hermano subiera las escaleras, cuando se aseguró de que se fue toma al peli-rojo del cuello de su camisa – escúchame bien idiota si le llegas a contar a Mikuo de lo que sucedió aquí te juro que me encargare de matarte sea como sea ¿entendido?

El chico asiente muy asustado por la amenaza…

\- Bien… - dice para después soltarlo he ir a su habitación a pensar en tooodooo ese día tan extraño.

\- Pff chicas ¿Quién las entiende? – dice el chico para después tirarse en el sofá a dormir.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Pos nosotras mismas nos entendemos ¿no? jeje bueno ya subiré el cap 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien ya luego luego subo los siguientes capitulos jeje estoy un poco atrasada ya que apenas volví a retomar mis historias así que nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **COLEGIALAS**

Chapter 8:

 ***A la mañana siguiente, en la casa Shion***

Se encontraba a Kaiko y a Kaito hablando en la mesa de la cocina ya que sus hermanos aun no despertaban

-Y oye una pregunta ¿Por qué anoche hubo muchos gritos y lamentos? – le pregunta el chico peli-azul a su hermana – juraría que estaba en la casa del terror

\- Porque esos tres son unos idiotas – dice la chica comiendo una cucharada de su cereal – además se lo tenían merecido por pensar que ese idiota era mi novio

\- ¿Qué idiota? – pregunta Kaito con curiosidad

\- Pues, el amigo de Akaito – dice recordándolo – es que es un gran imbécil

\- ¿Y por qué creyeron que era tu novio?

\- Veras lo que sucedió fue…

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Estaban Kaiko y Mikuo en una batalla verbal que cualquiera juraría que llegarían a los golpes._

 _-Puerca! – dice Mikuo sumamente enojado_

 _\- ¿A quién le dices puerca?! – dice Kaiko con una venita en la frente_

 _\- ¿Alguien más aquí tiene cara de puerca? ¡Obvio que a ti! – dice el chico exasperado_

 _En ese instante Kaiko empieza a "llorar" (obviamente estaba fingiendo es una gran actriz XD) se tapa la cara con las manos y hace ruiditos como si estuviera llorando, y bueno Mikuo al igual que todos los demás que estaban presenciando aquella escena se comieron toda aquella actuación._

 _-Mikuo, pero ¿qué hiciste? – dice Akaito con cierta indignación – hiciste llorar a la drago... digo, digo a mi hermanita_

 _\- ¿Pero ¿qué…? – dice Mikuo tratando de formular unas palabras – y…yo_

 _\- Tu qué? – dice Akaito en reclamo y comenzó a darle un sermón a Mikuo sobre las mujeres y su sensibilidad_

 _ ***Mientras adentro de la casa***_

 _\- Acaban de ver lo que yo estoy viendo – dice Mokaito a los demás_

 _\- Si viste que la dragona está llorando, entonces si – dice Taito sorprendido_

 _\- Valla que debe estar muuuy enamorada de ese chico para que la haga llorar – dice Kikaito_

 _\- Eso, no lo vi venir – dice Zeito grabando toda la escena con su celular_

 _\- ¿Estás grabando? – preguntan a unisono los tres chicos_

 _\- Pues, si – dice Zeito relajado – es un documental para la escuela._

 _\- ¿Estás haciendo un documental de vidas amorosas? – pregunta Kikaito confundido_

 _\- No zopenco, hago un documental de animales salvajes y su comportamiento – al decir esto los tres hermanos se pusieron a reír._

 _\- Jajaja muy buen chiste hermano – dice Mokaito dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Zeito_

 _\- ¿Quién dijo que era un chiste? – dice Zeito confundido_

 _ ***Volvemos afuera***_

 _Kaiko seguía "llorando" y Akaito le seguía dando su sermón a Mikuo_

 _-A las mujeres les gusta que le digas que son bellas, no que tienen cara de puerca – dice Akaito viendo a Mikuo desaprobatoriamente – así que en este momento le vas a decir a mi hermana que es súper hermosa u olvídate de conocer a mi prima_

 _\- Pero estaría mintiendo – dice Mikuo –y yo jamás miento_

 _\- Y qué hay de la vez que me quede atorado en un baño público y me dijiste que ibas a ir por ayuda, y en vez de buscar ayuda te fuiste con un auto lleno de chicas lindas a un stripper – dice Akaito contraatacando a Mikuo que solo se resigno_

 _\- Esta bien lo hare – dice Mikuo de mala gana_

 _\- "pero que imbéciles, no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré fingiendo… pero admito que es divertido escuchar las idioteces que hablan Akaito y el imbécil" – piensa Kaiko aumentado el llanto (N/A: Por las preguntas solo imagínense los lamentos de un alma en pena)_

 _\- Uff, bien aquí vamos… – dice Mikuo preparándose – Oye Ammmm…_

 _\- Kaiko – dice Akaito con una gotita tipo anime en la nuca_

 _\- Eh!... si Kaiko… ya lo sabía – dice Mikuo a lo que Akaito lo ve ¬¬_

 _\- Sigue no seas imbécil – dice Akaito exasperado_

 _\- ¡OK, OK! – dice Mikuo volviendo a la preparación – Oye, Kaiko… yo solo quería decirte que eres súper hermosa y que para nada pienso que tienes una cara de puerca._

 _\- "Patán a la vista!" – piensa Kaiko, pero lo entretendría más tiempo así que – ¡Eso es mentira! ¡wuaaa! – dice esta vez llorando más fuerte._

 _\- Lo que te digo es verdad – dice Mikuo tomándola de la mano – Eres muy hermosa y con una gran personalidad._

 _En ese momento Kaiko olvido el plan completamente se sonroja y levanta la cara_

 _\- ¿En serio crees eso? – dice la chica sonrojada a lo que Mikuo se queda en shock no tenía los ojos hinchados como los debería tener por estar "llorando" tanto tiempo_

 _\- Oh, sí claro que lo creo… – dice Mikuo con voz seductora – ¡al igual que creo que eres una mentirosa! – dice apuntándola con el dedo acusadoramente_

 _\- Etto… ¡No soy una mentirosa! – dice la chica defendiéndose_

 _\- Ah ¿enserio? – dice el chico sarcásticamente y comenzaron nuevamente a pelear_

 _ ***2 horas después***_

 _\- ¡Ya me largo! – dice Mikuo cansado de discutir con la chica_

 _\- ¡Vete, total no me importa – dice la chica igual de cansada_

 _\- ¡BIEN! – dicen ambos a unisono_

 _Y Mikuo se sube al auto muy frustrado a lo que Kaiko recuerda a Kaito, pero no le importó de seguro ya estaba bien._

 _En ese momento observa que 3 de sus hermanos salen disparados hacia afuera y se interponen en el camino del auto_

 _\- ¡Espera! – gritan los tres chicos a unísono._

 _\- ¡¿Ahora qué?! – dice histérico Mikuo._

 _\- ¡No puedes dejar a nuestra hermana! – dice Zeito_

 _\- ¡Tal vez se comporte como una dragona! pero tú la amas ¿cierto? – dice Mokaito._

 _\- ¡Estas súper ciego, pero te enamorase de ella y no puedes dejarla! – habla esta vez Taito._

 _\- ¿De qué están hablando? – dice Mikuo confundido._

 _\- ¡De que no puedes dejar de ser el novio de nuestra hermana! – dicen los tres chicos a unísono._

 _\- ¡¿WTF?! – dice Mikuo esos tres idiotas pensaban que era novio de esa dragona – ¡Están locos o que!_

 _\- ¡Mokaito, Zeito, Taito! – Grita Kaiko histérica – ¡Los voy a matar!_

 _-Oh… así que no eres el novio de Kaiko – dice Mokaito a lo que Mikuo niega con la cabeza – bueno chicos… ¡CORRAN! – grita Mokaito a lo que los otros dos comienzan a correr._

 _\- ¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes! – grita Kaiko persiguiéndolos._

 _Después de 9 minutos de persecución los tres chicos deciden buscar un escondite adentro de la casa, Taito que fue más veloz se encerró en el baño_

 _\- ¡Taito ábreme la puerta! – dice Mokaito desesperado_

 _\- Lo siento hermano, pero no hay espacio para los dos, recuerda que este es el baño pequeño – dice Taito mientras se sentaba en la tapa del inodoro_

 _\- ¡Mierda es verdad! – dice Mokaito tratando de buscar un escondite y… ¡aja! La lámpara sería un buen escondite (beber tanto café le revolvió los pensamientos XD)_

 _Mientras que el pobre de Zeito era perseguido por Kaiko, no tenía escapatoria y bueno Kikaito solo estaba prosiguiendo con el documental de Zeito_

 _\- "Bien aquí esta señoras y señores un animal conocido como "tontofaltadecerebrus" o para resumen Zeito este espécimen es conocido por ser un gran tonto y salió de su manada junto a sus hermanos para poder ver una bestia muy peligrosa, el que está escondido detrás de la lámpara es de un espécimen muy conocido es conocido como "adictoalacafeinus" conocido mejor como Mokaito y el otro "Emohorribleignorantesis" conocido como Taito – dice Kikaito narrando en el video – y el más guapo de los 4 es "extremaguapuraxinfinito" mejor conocido como Kikaito ósea yo, pero dejemos de hablar de mí y prosigamos con la cacería al parecer tontofaltadecerebrus es perseguido por un animal muy peligroso conocida como "dragonasuperagresivus" lo está persiguiendo desde hace 9 minutos los otros dos consiguieron escondite como un par de cobardes dejando al más débil por detrás ahora escuchen la cacería en su más horrible cara… ¡disfruten!_

 _\- No! ¡Por favor! Kaiko te lo suplico no me mates – dice Zeito llorando cómicamente a lo que Kaiko se le abalanza encima y le comienza a golpear hasta dejarlo inconsciente y después lo lleva a sótano._

 _\- "Oh, ahora vamos a ver como dragonasuperagresivus devora a su víctima – sigue narrando Kikaito para ir al sótano llevando el celular de Zeito – "observen el milagro de la vida" – dice Kikaito haciendo un acercamiento_

 _Kaiko toma a Zeito y lo amarra en una silla junto a una mesa llena de herramientas de tortura_

 _-Va uno faltan 2 – dice Kaiko mientras le aparecía una sonrisa sádica_

 _\- "Ven lo cruel que es la naturaleza, pero ahora falta que case a los otros dos" – dice Kikaito para seguir sigilosamente a Kaiko_

 _La chica no le hiso falta buscar ya había encontrado a Mokaito detrás de la lámpara…_

 _-Oh, rayos qué difícil es encontrar a mis muy inteligentes hermanos – dice Kaiko a lo que finge dar unos pasos hacia adelante dándole la "oportunidad" a Mokaito de salir una vez que sale Kaiko le da una emboscada_

 _\- "Oh, señoras y señores si tienen niños presentes mándenlos a dormir aquí va a ver mucha sangre – dice Kikaito grabando la escena_

 _\- ¡Noooo! Mi termo de café T-T – dice dramáticamente Mokaito – ¡Dios reprende a satanás! ¡Vuelve al infierno de donde provienes!_

 _\- "Valla el espécimen adictoalacafeinus está haciendo una especie de exorcismo en contra de dragonasuperagresivus creo que funciona el animal peligroso se ve confundido"_

 _En ese instante lo noquea y lo lleva al sótano y le hace lo mismo que ha Zeito_

 _\- "Pero, hay que recordar que el espécimen de "Dragonasuperagresivus" es Atea y no cree en Dios ni en la salvación – dice Kikaito con un tono divertido_

 _\- Creo que vi a Taito en el baño – dice Kaiko para ir al garaje de la casa y buscar un mazo que raramente tenían guardado allí_

 _Y comienza a golpear la puerta del baño_

 _\- "Lo que están presenciando en este momento es la forma desesperada de una DSA para entrar al baño, es la décimo tercera vez que cambiamos esa puerta"_

 _Después de tres veces que golpeo la puerta con el mazo, logro romperla y encuentra lo que quería_

 _-Oh no… – es lo único que pudo decir Taito ya que Kaiko lo noqueo con el palo del mazo y lo arrastra al sótano para que empiece la noche de tortura…_

 _\- "Bueno queridos televidentes, gente del internet que me está viendo y personas sádicas lamento informar que no podre grabar la escena de la cueva de DSA por la siguiente razón es muy violento y este es un programa infantil y sin más que decir, con un gran dolor en mi corazón – dice fingiendo estar dolido – este es el adiós… ¡bye! ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n_

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Espero sus reviews!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno espero les guste este capitulo perdón por la tardanza pero sin más que decir.**

 **!EL CAP 12!**

* * *

 **COLEGIALAS**

Chapter 9: La traición y tortura parte I

 ***Bip, Bip, Bip***

Suena el despertador en una habitación muy desordenada, y allí estaba tirado en una cama un chico de cabellos color agua-marina con una camiseta color azul cielo y unos shorts color negro. Con pereza presiona el botón del despertador.

-Otro día… otro dolor de cabeza… literalmente – digo un poco adolorido, pero como no… ¡no sé quién me golpeo en la cabeza! Y falta un bate de mi colección… esto es muy extraño… ¡oh! Casi lo olvido, soy Mikuo Hatsune y tengo 18 años no estudio ya que soy graduado de preparatoria y tengo que conseguir empleo, pero mientras mis padres que están de viaje cubren mis gastos y los de mi hermana Miku.

Bajo las escaleras con mucha pereza no tenía ni la menor idea de que día de la semana era.

Cuando entro en la cocina veo una escena completamente extraña que me hiso enfurecer… estaban mi mejor amigo Akaito y mi única hermana Miku en suelo en una posición muy comprometedora.

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? – digo muy colérico como fue que terminaron así… mejor dicho cuando empezó, ¡de seguro tenían una relación en secreto y no me dijeron nada!

-Eh, M-mikuo no es lo que parece – dice mi hermana Miku notablemente nerviosa y levantándose de encima de Akaito

\- ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? – digo exasperado – ustedes tienen una relación en secreto y no me contaron nada… ¡y para ocultarlo tuviste una cita con su hermano para que su relación no fuese descubierta!

Digo de modo como si fuese un detective de televisión… ¡esa debe ser mi profesión!

-Es tan elemental, pero no pudieron contra mi gran instinto para resolver crimines – digo de mientras soltaba una risa psicópata

 ***10 minutos antes***

Era una mañana tranquila, Miku preparaba el desayuno de Mikuo para consentirlo para que así evite el recordar lo del golpe, mientras Akaito estaba esperando el desayuno.

-Ay mujer cuando vas terminar de cocinar tengo hambre – dice Akaito quejándose

-En primer lugar; está no es tú casa para que me obligues a cocinar o apresurarme, en segundo lugar; esto no es para ti es para Mikuo, y, en tercer lugar; ¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y PONTE A COCINAR TU! – dice Miku ofendida y enojada.

-Pero está muy lejos de mí – dice el peli-rojo moviendo el brazo derecho como si intentara alanzar la cocina.

-Eres un idiota – dice Miku

-Tal vez, pero un idiota muy atractivo – dice Akaito levantándose de la mesa de la mesa y yendo hacia donde estaba Miku.

-Ya quisieras tu – dice la chica de manera divertida

-Je, sé que piensas que soy muy atractivo… pero eres muy plana no eres mi tipo – dice el chico en broma cosa que Miku no tomo muy bien.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! – dice la chica sonrojada

-Oh que mal, la tablita de enojo – dice el chico para soltar una carcajada

Eso fue el colmo Miku en su enojo quería matarlo, así que tomo una espátula y se dirigió hacia Akaito, pero una hormiga que pasaba por allí hiso que se tropezara (N/A: ok, ok es muy tonto que se tropezara con una hormiga) y callera encima de Akaito.

 ***Ahora en el presente***

Mikuo estaba sacando sus conclusiones de "detective"

-Y por eso me han estado engañando todo este tiempo – dice Mikuo indignado – pero no puedo creer me decepcionas más tu Akaito…

\- ¿Y por qué?… yo no hice nada ella sola se… - Akaito no pudo terminar porque Mikuo lo interrumpió

-Porque me dijiste que te gustaban las oppais, pero resulta que eres un lolicon – dice Mikuo fingiendo decepción

\- ¡Calla de una vez Mikuo! – grita Miku ya harta de escuchar las idioteces de su hermano – en primer lugar; no tenemos una relación y no tuve una cita con Kaito para ocultarlo, en segundo; lugar nos encontraste así fue porque me tropecé, y, en tercer lugar; no eres detective así que deja de hablar estupideces.

-Demuéstrenme que no son pareja – dice Mikuo retadoramente

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? – pregunto curioso el peli-rojo

-Excelente pregunta mi querido idiota – dice Mikuo como si fuese un detective – ¡Tendrán que tener una cita!

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – dicen Miku y Akaito a unisono.

-Si tienen una cita y no se besan… - dice Mikuo haciendo una pausa – entonces no son novios

- _Ese golpe que le di le revolvió los pensamientos_ – piensa Miku con una gotita tipo anime en la cien.

- _¡Maldición! Si me descubre uno de mis hermanos… me tocara la ley Shion_ – piensa Akaito imaginando que está en la habitación de tortura…

 _ ***En la mente de Akaito***_

 _Estaba el pobre peli-rojo en el sótano de su casa (el cuarto de tortura) con 7 personas de capucha de negra (que resulta son sus hermanos) y aparece la líder (Kaiko)_

 _-Mis hermanos… literalmente… hemos convocado esta reunión para castigar a Akaito Shion que es acusado de salir con la novia de su hermano Kaito Shion._

 _\- ¡NO! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Me obligaron a hacerlo! – dice Akaito llorando cómicamente_

 _\- ¡Que pase el testigo! – dice Kaiko haciendo pasar a Kikaito – Dígame señor Kikaito es verdad que usted vio a este patán salir con la novia de su hermano, que también es nuestro hermano._

 _-Si los vi – dice Kikaito relajado._

 _\- ¡Eres un…! – dice Akaito colérico_

 _\- ¡Tortúrenlo! – ordena Kaiko_

 _\- ¡NOOOO! – grita Akaito_

 _ ***Fuera de la mente de Akaito***_

\- ¡NOOOO! – se escuchó el grito de Akaito

-Ay, Akaito no es para tanto… sé que Miku es fea pero no es un monstruo – dice Mikuo para después soltar una carcajada

-Mejor me largo – dice Miku ya harta de las bromas de su hermano y su amiguito.

-Bien, pero tienes 2 horas para alistarte para que vayas a la cita con Akaito – ordena Mikuo a lo que Miku hace caso omiso y se fue a su habitación.

-No estarás hablando enserio – dice Akaito con un poquito de esperanza

-Por supuesto que hablo enserio – dice Mikuo relajado.

- _Esto está mal... pero hay algo bueno hoy es sábado y de seguro ninguno de mis hermanos querrá salir hoy… ¡si de seguro estarán todo el día en casa!_ – piensa Akaito dan doce algo de motivación y para que su amigo dejara esa locura de que él es novio de su hermana ¡cosa que es mentira!

 ***En la casa Shion***

-Y eso fue lo que paso – dice para finalizar su narración.

-Sí que tuvieron una noche entretenida – dice Kaito divertido.

-Lo dices porque no estuviste presente, idiota – dice Mokaito apareciéndose en la cocina para beber café – con estos vendajes ahora me parezco a Taito…

\- ¡Chicos adivinen que! – Aparece emocionado Kikaito

\- ¿Qué? – dicen los tres chicos a unisono.

\- ¡Ahora soy un YouTuber! – Grita emocionado Kikaito

\- ¿Un YouTuber? – pregunta Mokaito

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser YouTuber? Si eres un ser con poco cerebro – agrega Kaiko.

\- Felicidades Kikaito – dice Kaito

-Bueno, Mokaito si soy un YouTuber, Kaiko llegue a ser un YouTuber porque edite y subí a YouTube el video en donde torturas a Mokaito, Taito y Zeito, y, Gracias Kaito – dice Kikaito terminando de responder las preguntas de sus hermanos – Vean los comentarios.

-Bueno… - dice Kaiko ojeando el celular de Kikaito – Para ver… tiene… ¡1.344.456 visitas y 1.178.709 comentarios!... hay mucha gente sin oficio en el mundo

-Aquí una tal "UtauDefoko567" dice: Oh pero que chica más agresiva debería ir a la farmacia y comprar unos calmantes. :p #LOL – dice Kaito leyendo uno de los comentarios

\- ¡Tiene suerte de que está fuera de mi alcance! – dice Kaiko imaginando que estrangula a quien sea que haya escrito ese comentario – y Kikaito me debes mucho dinero.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunta Kikaito confundido.

-Por usar mi imagen sin mi autorización así que me debes dinero por derechos de autor o te demandare – dice Kaiko.

-Tsk, qué más da… - dice el pobre chico resignado y entregándole todo su dinero a Kaiko.

\- ¡Bien, ahora iré de compras! – dice Kaiko contenta.

-Urra – dice los tres chicos a unisono de forma sarcástica.

-Y me llevare como burro de carga a… ¡Kaito! – anuncia la chica como si el pobre Kaito se hubiese ganado un premio.

-Al parecer ya recibiste tu castigo Kaito – dice divertido Mokaito.

-No será la ley Shion… – al decir esto callo un rayo – pero es casi igual – termina de decir Kikaito.

-Son unos imbéciles ¿sabían? – dice irritado Kaito.

-Sí, pero por lo menos no seremos tratados como burro de carga – defiende Mokaito

-Así que mucha suerte mi camarada – dice Kikaito de manera "consoladora"

-Creo que la necesitare porque ya sab… - no pudo terminar porque Kaiko lo interrumpió.

-Ya estoy lista ¡vámonos! – ordena Kaiko

-Pero Kaiko no estoy vestido adecuadamente para salir – se queja Kaito.

-Estás bien, vámonos – dice la chica

-Está bien – se resigna Kaito a lo que es arrastrado como escoba por todo el camino hacia el centro comercial…

 ***Mientras en la casa de los Hatsune***

\- ¡QUE NO VOY A IR! – grita Miku desde adentro de su habitación - ¡Y no puedes obligarme!

\- ¡Claro que puedo! – grita Mikuo desde afuera de la habitación - ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y si no sales…! Eh…

\- ¡Si no salgo ¿Qué?! – desafía Miku.

\- ¡Te quitare tu membresía para la tienda de Puerros! – amenaza Mikuo

\- ¡NOOO! ¡Todo menos eso! – se resigna Miku

-Entonces… ¿Iras? – dice Mikuo sabiendo ya la respuesta

-Está bien, está bien… tú ganas – Miku sale de la habitación resignada

-Ahora alístate para tu cita – ordena Mikuo.

-Está bien – dice de mala gana la chica – idiota – dice entre dientes

-Ah papap, cuida ese lenguaje jovencita – dice el chico

- _No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…_ \- piensa Miku.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Holaas de nuevo subiré el siguiente capitulo lo más rápido que pueda !BESOS!**


End file.
